No Units Left Behind
by with-out-a-limit
Summary: My name is Melissa Cartar and I am twenty-eight years old. Besides from being your average run of the mill college student, my life was completely normal. That is, up until I received a seemingly harmless email on my computer. Now with the help of my two best friends, I'll discover just how difficult caring for my very own units can be.


Chapter-01

**Disclaimer: I'm awesome! But I'm just not awesome enough to own Hetalia sorry ;) but I do own my oc's**

My name is Melissa Cartar and I am twenty-eight years old. Besides from being your average run of the mill college student, my life was completely normal. That is, up until I received a seemingly harmless email on my computer. Now with the help of my two best friends, I'll discover just how difficult caring for my very own units can be.

~H~E~T~A~L~I~A~

I couldn't help but let a sigh of relief, as I drove up the snow covered drive way to my house. Exams were finally finished for the winter, leaving me with four weeks to enjoy the upcoming Christmas brake.

Right now I was attending my fourth year of college at MMU, were I was studding to become a pediatrician. If I wasn't studding for exams or attending classes I was most likely working part time as an intern down at the local children's clinic. Which could explain why I was looking forward to the upcoming brake so much. I was simply exhausted.

After parking my truck in the garage, I got out and quickly hung up my back pack by the door. Making sure to grab Hero's leash before continuing my way inside.  
Ever since my parents moved out east to Maine three years ago (leaving me the family house in Minnesota) I started feeling a little depressed despite the monthly phone calls and emails I would receive. So after locating a local breeder, I went out and completely fell in love with a certain grey and white Great Dane puppy. That was two years ago and Hero was still the biggest softy I ever laid my eyes on.

"Hero," I called as I shut the door to the garage. "Wanna go for a walk?"  
As soon as I uttered the word 'walk' I could hear Hero running down the stairs eager to leave.

~H~E~T~A~L~I~A~

By the time we got home, the snow was coming down in heavy flurries. Providing yet another reminder of how winters could be so unpredictable in Minnesota. For example, the weather could be perfect for skiing one moment and a blizzard could start the next. Grabbing my laptop and a blanket from the hall closet, I decided to join Hero as he laid sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Gently using Hero as a pillow, I began to scroll through my email account discarding the old messages and reading through the new ones. Most of the emails where from my parents, regarding their monthly activities. Leaving the remaining emails to revolve around my college classes. I was almost done clearing out my inbox when something caught my attention, one of the emails was marked as 'URGENT.' Intrigued now, I did the only rational thing I could think of. I clicked on it.

"Congratulations! Melissa Cartar, you are now qualified to become a proud owner of your very own Hetalia Units. Send us your reply with in the next forty-eight hours and you will receive your first three units FREE! Hurry now before your trial ends."

After I finished reading through the email, I was curious as to who it was from. But when I looked at the senders address, I was shocked to find the name blocked out. 'What the heck?' I thought as I scrolled through the email one more time.

Of course, I already knew what Hetalia was. I mean who wouldn't, it was currently (In my opinion) the best anime ever to exist. I even had the complete DVD collection and all the books (Both Japanese and English versions) upstairs hidden in a chest on top of my book shelf. If asked my best friend April, would say I was dangerously addicted to Hetalia. But if you looked past the ditzy blond appearance she had going, you would find a hard core supporter of GermanyxItaly pairings.

The word 'Units' though, caught my attention. 'What were they suppose to be? It was obviously more than one.' I thought to myself. Could the email be referring to a set of dolls or some other kind of fan based collectible. The more I thought about it, the further my curiosity was spiked. 'You'll never know until you try it.' I thought to my self.

Turning around, I gave Hero I soft smile.  
"What do you think Hero, should we do it?" I asked him as I ruffled his grey and white coat. In response to my question Hero leaned over and liked my arm.  
"I'll take that as a yes then" I replied with a soft laugh as I wiped my arm on the blanket.

After filling in the correct shipping information, I was required to answer some security questions. Most of the security questions revolved around my current living situation and monthly income (Which I found a little strange) but I continued to answer them with complete honesty. The last question caught my eye. It asked if I preferred to choose the order in which my units came in or randomize it. Feeling a little adventuress I clicked the later option.

Finally, after making a quick note of the arrival time at the bottom of the form (within three to four business days after purchase) I made sure every thing was complete before sending the reply back to wherever it came from. Peering at the clock on top of the mantlepiece, II figured it was about time to start on supper. With that thought in mind, I made my way to the kitchen with Hero by my side.

~H~E~T~A~L~I~A~

If only I knew what I just got my self into...

**_TBC_**

**Author Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the story. This is my twist on the Hetalia-unit stories. Plus it's my first time writing a fic and I would love to hear everybody's opinions and I'm mean everybody's. So remember to R&R please ;) (If you don't I'll send my boys, Elvis and Stephany out to find you and no their not imaginary.) Thanks again!**


End file.
